Thomas Shire
| birth_place = Charlotte, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Fort Worth, Texas | billed = Ocala, Florida | trainer = Dory Funk, Jr. | debut = 2007 | retired = }} Kyle Shropshire (March 21, 1988) is an American professional wrestler working under the ring name Thomas Shire. He trained at Dory Funk, Jr.'s Funking Conservatory for Wrestling, where he became a two-time BANG TV Heavyweight Champion. He has a brother named Ian Derek Shire, who is also a wrestler. Professional wrestling career Early career (2007-2009) Shire began his training and career in Dory Funk Jr.'s Funkin' Conservatory training school and promotion. His first match was on April 29, 2007, debuting as Elvis Sharp, defeating Ryan Mitchell. Sharp won his first championship on July 1 at FC !BANG! Support The Troops 17: Red White Black And Blue, teaming with Ryan Mitchell. They defeated Jerry Lynn & Johnny Magnum to by disqualification to win the BANG Tag Team Championship. During his first year in !BANG!, Sharp held the FC European Championship and challenged for the FC Heavyweight Championship and Televised Championship (being unsuccessful in both title challenges). Sharp and Ryan Mitchell retained the tag team titles up until December 31, 2007, defeating their last challengers of that year, Blain Rage & Shane Chung at FC !BANG! TV Tapings XXStravaganza. In March 2008, Sharp finally captured the FC Heavyweight Championship at FC !BANG! Support The Troops 25 Showdown, defeating Blain Rage. He won the BANG World Heavyweight Championship on the July 6, 2008 FC !BANG! TV Taping, defeating Shane Chung. On December 31, Sharp successfully defended the BANG Premium Champioship in a three-way match against Biff Whitman and Johnny Romano at the FC !BANG! Support The Troops 35 - Hell's Bells II. On February 1, 2009, Sharp retained the BANG European Championship against Johnny Romano. On May 3 in a Sharp lost an Indian Strap against Wahoo McDaniel Jr.. On July 12 at FC !BANG! Support The Troops 42 - Red White And !BANG!, Sharp challenged Shane Chung to a FC Heavyweight Championship match, losing to Chung. On August 9 at FC !BANG! Support The Troops 43 - BANG! Anniversary, Sharp challenged Chung again, this time for the BANG World Heavyweight Championship. On October 17, Sharp had one more opportunity to challenge for the BANG Heavyweight Championship at FC !BANG! Support The Troops 45 - Morbid Power, in a three-way match against the champion Shane Chung and Blain Rage. Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence (2011, 2014, 2015) Debuting as Darren Shire, he had his first match at IHWExperience on June 5, 2011, losing to Khris Wolfe. Returning on June 8, 2014, this time using the name Thomas Shire, he wrestled at IHWExperience, winning the Terry Gordy Memorial Battle Royal. At this event, he also wrestled a singles match won by Johnny Gargano. On August 30 at IHWE Showdown, Thomas Shire defeated JT LaMotta. On September 28 at IHWE Old School Hustle, Shire won the IHWE Heavyweight Championship, defeating the champion Matt Riviera. On this date, he also teamed with Ashton Jacobs and Gregory James in winning tag team match against Evan Gelistico, Gary Jay & Pierre Abernathy. The following year in 2015, Shire had five title match defenses. Amongst these most notably were his title defenses against WWE alumni Charlie Haas. On June 7, 2015 at IHWE Old School Hustle - Tag 2, Charlie Haas finally defeated Shire and became the new IHWE Heavyweight Champion. Inspire Pro Wrestling (2013-present) Shire made his Inspire Pro debut on September 1, 2013 at Inspire Pro Wired For War, in a singles match won by The Great Depression. Shire returned the following year in 2014 at Inspire Pro Light The Fuse, in a battle royal won by James Claxton. On October 5 at Inspire Pro Battle Wars, Shire won his first title, winning the vacant Inspire Pro Pure Prestige Championship in a three-way match, defeating Scotty Santiago and Teddy Hart. On January 17, 2016, Shire wrestled at Inspire Pro Ecstasy Of Gold III in a Striking Gold Battle Royal won by Curt Matthews. On April 24 at Inspire Pro Splendor In The Smash, Shire teamed with Jojo Bravo & Nigel Rabid in a winning tag team match against Chris Trew, Delilah Doom & Keith Lee. Personal life Shropshire has a brother ring-named Ian Shire, who is also a pro-wrestler. In wrestling *'Stables' :*The Business - with Angel Blue, Chris Trew, Evan Gelistico, Jojo Bravo, Ricky Romida and Su Yung :*The Rabid Empire - with DG Taylor, Zac Taylor, Kevin Cross, Li Fang, Nigel Rabid Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Tag Team Championship (with Chris Trew, Angel Blue and Jojo Bravo as The Business) *'Dory Funk, Jr.'s Funking Wrestling Conservatory' :*BANG TV Heavyweight Championship *'Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence' :*IHWE Heavyweight Championship *'Inspire Pro Wrestling' :*Inspire Pro Pure Prestige Championship External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:HXC Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling current roster Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:2007 debuts Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:!Bang! alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni